Royal Engagement
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Max should be a lady, only she's not. She runs around, sneaks out at night and takes sword lessons. So what happens when she and her family are suddenly called to her cousin's mansion and it is announced that she is to marry Fang, whom she never met? Please Review ;) A lot of Fax, Niggy and a bunch of other pairing, a lot of the characters included! enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! chapter one is up! hope you enjoy it, pretty please review? and check out my other stories if you're a bored fangirl/boy being like me ;)**

**Chapter one **

Max ran. Her dark blond hair was plastered to her face, her mouth open. Her legs hurt like hell but the concept of getting punished by her mother made her carry on. ValenciaMartinez – Batchelder was the only person in the family except for her sister, Ella who knew about Max's sneaking out habit. Her dad, Jeb, thought Max was a proper lady that had a thing for walks. He didn't know underneath her petticoats Max had boots and trousers and that she secretly took sword lessons from Sam, her friend in town. But today Max knew that if she was late her secret would be out. Today, she and her family were leaving. A telegram had come unexpectedly from Aunty Anne that she was having a big family reuniting in two days and she would be expecting the Martinez-Batchelder family there. Jeb and Valencia suspiciously didn't seem too surprised. Even so, cases and suitcases were packed and cabs were called. It was a miracle that Max managed to sneak out of the manor to say good bye to her town friends. First she had to promise her mother she would be back before the departure – and that promise was about to be broken. Max burst in through the back door of the manor, ignoring the gaping servants and ran up to her room, two steps at a time. She cursed the manor for being so huge. Ella was sitting on her bed with a pissed off expression. She was already dressed for journey, in a lovely violet dress and her black travelling coat. Her long brown hair fell in curls on her shoulders.

'Max!' She exclaimed 'Where have you been!? Mother is going nuts! And look at yourself!' Ella eyed Max sceptically. Her hair was messy and tangled, her shirt torn and her trousers muddy. Ella, despite being two years younger than max (fifteen) grabbed her sister and shoved her into the bathroom, screaming something about an outfit waiting. Five minutes later Max emerged, with an annoyed expression. Ella chose the most uncomfortable, girly dress Max owned as punishment for being late. It was blue and layered, with tiny golden roses and a lot of ribbons. Ella was over herself, and kept going on an on about how beautiful Max looked while brushing her hair and trying to tame her locks. Eventually the two made their way downstairs to where their mother, father and brother were waiting. Valencia turned around on her heel, her mouth ready to lecture Max and Ella about how ladies should never be tardy but stopped, eyed her daughters and beamed.

'Oh, my dearies, you look positively splendid!' She exclaimed kissing each in turn, her lecture forgotten. Jeb nodded at them.

'Maximum. Elizabeth. Lovely of you to finally join us'

After a lot of goodbyes from the servants and putting in suitcases into the carriages and hugging the family was on its way.

888

After a day worth of journey, the carriage stopped in front of a house. It was a huge mansion made of white marble with many windows and secret passages. It was where Aunty Anne – a widow – lived with her two children, Gazzy who was eight, and Angel, aged six. Max hopped off the carriage in a very unladylike manner and yawned, stretching. Ella followed suit, picking her dress up and stepping off carefully. Max noticed a figure strolling towards them, a whole bunch of people following her. Anne Walker was as blond, age less and radiant as always. She threw her arms around Max and squeezed her tightly.

'Maximum, my dear! Welcome!' she said, pulling away. 'Congratulations on you know what' Anne said with a wink before moving on onto Ella and Ari. Max blinked in surprised. _You know what_? She didn't have time to wonder about it as servants rushed to grab suitcases and pay the driver. Max spotted her cousins and waved at them. Gazzy and Angel both blond and cute skipped over and Angel gave their cousin a hug. Gazzy and Max bumped fists.

'Maxie! It's so great you came!' Angel said, beaming.

'Yeah! Everyone's coming over! Iggy and Dylan too, even Lisa! It finally won't be boring!' Gazzy said, grinning. Max grinned back. Then everything was a whirlpool of hello's and hugs and kisses and Max didn't even notice when servants took her to her room she used during the summer, the one that used to be an attic and got her dressed for dinner. Finally, being left alone and ordered to make her way to the dinning room, Max breathed a sigh of relief. Wounding around the familiar corridors of the mansion she spent many summer's in, she made her way to a special spot. There was one corridor that ended in a dead end and the children that met every summer swore to meet each other there as soon as they got to the manor every year. Max knew it wasn't summer but she still expected someone to be there. Familiar faces grinned at her when she arrived. Her two cousins, Dylan and Iggy, both seventeen, flung themselves at her. Iggy was a tall strawberry blond who was – unfortunately – blind and therefore not cared much by his father. Dylan on the other hand, was Dr Günter Hagen's favourite, already engaged to the red head Lisa, who was leaning on the wall, being her usual bitchy, self centered self. Ari, Gazzy and Angel were there too, and so were fifteen year old Nudge and fourteen year old Total. Even though Nudge was a gypsy maid and Total her brother, a gypsy Butler, they were never excluded. Their origin and social status were uncared for by the cousins and they were all glad for the company of the two. Nudge grabbed Max's hands and kissed both her cheeks.

'Max! I'm so glad you could make it!' She said, beaming.

'Yeah, me too' Max said earnestly.

'You look absolutely splendid!' Nudge blabbed as Max gave Total a hug.

'So do you. I love your hair!' Max said. Lisa reluctantly picked herself from the wall and made her way over to Max, her red skirts rustling. After an awkward silence Max extended her hand politely. Lisa rolled her eyes, grabbed Max's arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Is good to see you' she said.

'You, too' Max said, pleasantly surprised.

'Anyway, as we were saying before Max interrupted…' Dylan started. 'Father took in a boy. He's nineteen, and Father decided he will now be part of our family. Weird, huh?'

'He can't be part of the family, unless he marries into it' Nudge raised an eyebrow.

'I'm out' Lisa said, putting her hands up.

'Yeah, me too' Iggy added and the group exploded with laughter.

'Well, we better be off. Got to get your dinner ready' Total winked and he sauntered off, his sister by his side.

'I better get going too. I have to fix my hair, you know. Ta' Lisa wriggled her fingers at them and disappeared behind the corner.

'Come on Maxie, let's go to the dining room'

888

After half and hour Max spent saying hello to the cook and the rest of the servants, she and her cousins got to the dining room which was a huge hall like room made of white marble and decorated with silk curtains, soft carpets and numerous fire places. A huge, long mahogany table dominated the space. It was covered in a silver cloth and smothered with plates and bowls of food. Most of the family was there already. Aunty Anne sat at the top of the table as the head of the family, Gazzy and Angel on either side of her. Max sat in between Ari and Ella, her parents on either side of them. Lisa, whose parents died when she was two in a ship wreck, sat next to Uncle Ter Borch, who had no children and was known for his coldness. No wonder Lisa grew up to be a isolated meanie. The Günter Haagens sat next to the Martinez- Bathelder's– Iggy and Dylan and Aunty Brigit and Uncle GH that was a scientist and everybody called a doctor. He was the brother of Max's father. Anne motioned for everyone to sit down and thanked them for coming, and that they can stay as long as they like and that there will be a special ball tomorrow in the grand hall and blah. Max, uninterested, looked around the room. The kids were busy stuffing their faces, the adults talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, Max noticed something. Or rather, some_one_. She had never, ever in her life seen him. He was tall, at least two inches taller than Max, with long-ish black hair, olive skin and dark eyes that…seemed to be staring her. His gaze was cold and calculating, his face expressionless. Max blinked a couple of times but the boy was still staring. Deciding not to let her surprise show, she ate and talked but every once in a while she would glance back at the boy, and every time he would be staring at her. Finally the main courses were taken away and dessert was served, which Max was grateful for. She was about to tuck in when noticed the dark haired boy gently nudge the spoon towards Iggy, who couldn't seem to find it. Then his gaze returned to Max and she looked away quickly. Uncle Günter Haagen stood up unexpectantly and clicked his spoon against his wine glass. Silence fell across the room, and the man beamed.

'My dear family, sisters, brothers, friends. Children. I would like to announce something.' He motioned for the boy to stand up. There was a flash of surprise on his emotionless face but he obeyed. 'This is Fang Ride. I have decided to take him in as my own son. His Mother was a good friend of mine, and so he shall now be part of our family' There were a few waves and 'Pleased to meet you's'. Fang Ride nodded but didn't smile. 'However, he is not blood related to me or any of you. Therefore he cannot success anything from me or you. I have decided, as most of you know, to marry him into this family.' Shock was plain in Fang's face and he didn't even try to hide it. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, from here on forward Maximum Batchelder-Martinez is engaged to Fang Ride'

**There ya have it! remember - review! xxxx love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal engagement! if you enjoyed the last chapter then here' s the next one ;)**

Chapter Two

Max stared. He couldn't be serious. The adults erupted in claps. Angel and Gazzy exchanged surprised glances. Lisa looked pained. Dylan narrowed his eyes at Fang. Iggy nearly fell of his chair. Ari and Ella gave me a 'what the hell!?' look. Max sat perfectly still, not daring to look at anyone, staring at the table.

'Congratulations, Maximum, Fang' Anne exclaimed. Max's mother blew her nose loudly in a handkerchief, joyful tears streaming down his face. Jeb looked pleased. Total was fanning Nudge who had fainted by the doors.

'Father, what's the meaning of this?' Fang asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

'I want you to be part of this family! And Maximum is a lovely young lady, skilled in many things. I'm sure you will love her, like we all do.' Uncle GH said, his mouth stretched in a wide smile. Without a warning, Max shot up in her chair, silencing everyone.

'Mother, Father, did you know about this?' She asked, trying to keep all the anger, shock and emotion out of her voice.

'Of course we knew, honey.' Jeb said his voice happy.

'Isn't it just wonderful? It's about time' Valencia added, wiping her tears.

'I won't go through with it' Max's voice was deathly cold. Valencia, Jeb and Uncle GH froze. Anne paled.

'What did y-' Jeb started, but Max cut him off.

'Engagement? Marriage? Are you trying to decide my life for _me_?' Max said, astonished, her voice rising.

'Maximum, this is what you have been preparing for your whole life! You can finally start your own family' Valencia said, forcing her voice to be steady and calm.

'_But I don't want to! _I don't even know him!'

'Maximum.' Jeb rose. 'That is enough. You will get married to him and that's the end of it'

'You can't force me' Max hissed. Jeb slammed his fist down on the table.

'I can, and I will' Jeb shouted.

'No' Max shook her head. 'You can't' and with that she turned around and ran out of the room.

'MAX!' She heard Ella yell after her.

Fang's POV

'No' the girl said. I was frozen in place. 'You can't' without a warning the girl, Maximum, whipped around on her heel and sped out of the room. Damn, she was fast. I had to admit, she was something.

'MAX!' Elizabeth, if I remembered correctly, her sister, yelled after her but she didn't come back. Her Father swore. Aunty Anne and her mother rushed over to me.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Fang' Her Mother said, chocking back tears.

'Don't worry, she can't stay out forever.' Anne said, trying to reassure me. '_You_ do want to marry her, don't you?' she looked close to tears as well so I nodded my head quickly. I hated when women cried.

'Mom! Mom!' The two of the smallest kids came running.

'Is Maxie really getting married?' The boy asked.

'She doesn't want to! She told me last summer! You're not going to force her, are you?' The girl cried.

'She will do as she is told' Max's father came up to me. 'Don't worry, boy, she will come back.' My 'father' put his hand on my shoulder.

'You can't force her, Max said it herself!' Max's brother said bravely, standing up in front of his father.

'You will not disobey me as well, Arian!' The man brought down his hand across his cheek. His sister grabbed him, picked him up and hurried out of the room.

'B-but father!' Dylan cried out. Father looked up at his eldest son.

'Silence, Dylan. I have decided.' Father said.

'I'm going after her' Iggy decided, his expression firm, his fists clenched. No one said anything.

'Yeah, me too!' Lisa, I assumed, said, standing up and pulling Dylan towards Iggy.

'We'll come too!' The little girl volunteered.

'No Angel. You and Gazzy will help Ella take care of Ari. We'll bring Max back safely, promise' Iggy said.

'She couldn't have gone too far. Please bring her back' Max's mother whispered. Iggy, Dylan and Lisa nodded and hurried out of the room. Father slipped a box into my hands and nudged me towards the opposite doors.

'Go, son. Give it to Max when she comes back. I'll send her too you' I obeyed.

Normal POV

Max swung back and forth. The swing she and Dylan had made two summer's ago, right next to the tree house, was still firm. She and the rest loved to swing on it. Now, illuminated only by a ray of moonlight, in the middle of the woods with no one to push her, she was lonely. She could only push herself far enough to touch the edge of the lake that pooled in front of her. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. It was so unfair. She was only seventeen. She wasn't ready to 'get married' or to 'be in love' or to 'start a family'. Dang she had never been in love except for the tinniest crush she had on Sam when she was thirteen. She didn't even know this Fang guy. There was enough pressure on her to do good in school, to be a perfect lady. And the marriage meant she would have to leave her beloved manor. The family was staying in Aunty Anne's mansion for a while – the summer holidays weren't far off, maybe until then, for the whole of summer like they always did. But what if not? And even if, what would happen later? Would she be forced into a white dress and have to stand in front of an altar pledging her inexistent love to a man she didn't know anything about? No, Max thought, she wouldn't get married. She would marry for love only or she would die trying.

Someone pushed her from behind, so she swung farther into the air, her legs sending ripples across the lake. She craned her head to see Iggy, smiling sadly at her – well, next to her – he couldn't see her after all, and pushing her like he always did.

'Alright there, Max?' He asked softly. She nodded, remembered he was blind and gave a croaky 'yeah'. Behind him, Lisa was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree house tree and Dylan was leaning on the bark. The two were more friends then couple-to-be. Max knew for a fact Lisa loved Dylan, but she didn't know if it was mutual. Lisa and Dylan's engagement has been announced the year before. Lisa was happy beyond recognition, smiling and helping everyone; ecstatic about everything until she found out Dylan wasn't that happy about it. He sulked for a bit, but eventually came around. He refused to acknowledge the fact they were engaged, despite the ring on Lisa's hand. Lisa didn't pester him about it, but their wedding was supposed to be this summer.

'It's okay Max. I know how you feel' Dylan said and a flash of sadness came through Lisa's eyes and was gone.

'We should go back. It's dark and everyone's worried.' She said and jumped off the branch neatly and gracefully. She was always the talented one in climbing trees in dresses.

'I don't want to get married' Max said miserably.

'I'm sure if you talk to your parents they'll call it off. After all, they want you to be happy. But don't worry; Fang is a really nice guy. I know that, I live with him!' Iggy said brightly.

'They won't call it off' Dylan said grimly. Lisa nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. 'I-I mean, you can try' he said weakly, giving Lisa the bird.

'We promised Angel and Gazzy we'll bring you back' Iggy continued. When Max didn't respond he used his last weapon. 'Uncle Jeb slapped Ari, you know? Ella's taking care of him' Max's shot him a sharp look.

'What!? Is he alright?' She asked a note of panic in her voice.

'He's fine. The adults were all a bit shocked by your reaction'

'Well, I was shocked by their news'

'So were we!' Lisa said 'I mean, no offence, I thought you'd never get married'

'I wish' Max breathed but took Iggy's extended hand he extended more or less in her direction and jumped off the swing.

'We'll come here tomorrow' Dylan promised. He took Max's other hand and extended his free one to Lisa. She took it without hesitation and the four of them walked back to Aunty Anne's hand in hand like they used to when they were kids.

**THERE YA HAVE IT! so hyperactive, too much chocolate! please review! if you do, i might consider not locking you up in a cage and experimenting with you ;) review! love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptah free awyeah! hope you enjoy it ;)**

Chapter Three

Max took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She was very, very pissed off. She came back and tried to talk to her parents but it proved impossible – Valencia cried all the time and Jeb yelled at her. Eventually he told her the engagement was not off and sent her to Fang's room to apologise. All she wanted to do was check on Ari and go to sleep, but _no_. She squared her shoulders and strode into Fang's room. It was much like her's – big, painted white with French windows and a big double bed with a canopy that fell around you like a curtain if you unlatched it. The furniture consisted of a wardrobe, a night stand and a desk, all made of dark, expensive mahogany wood. Fang was sitting on his bed, still in his suit, playing with a small silver circle in his hands. He didn't look up when Max entered. She cleared her throat.

'Father said I should say sorry for running off so I'm sorry for running off, goodnight' she said in one breath and turned around to leave.

'Wait' Fang said. She turned around to face the boy who had gotten up from his seat and walked over to her. She took a step back.

_Oh no now he's gonna rape me or something Jesus Christ maybe I should scream for help or punch him or…_ Fang thrust the silver circle in her hand, stopping her mental babble. She looked down at her hand. The silver circle lay in her palm, glistening slightly.

'Father said to give this engagement ring to you when you come so I'm giving it to you since you came, goodnight' Fang said, a slight mocking to his voice. He took a few steps back, studying her face. Max blushed furiously and gritted her teeth. She threw the ring back at him and he caught it neatly.

'I don't want it, Thanks' she said.

'Not my problem' Fang countered, throwing it back at her.

'Take it' she said angrily, throwing the ring at him.

'No, you take it' Fang said, and sent the ring flying to her again.

'Hell no. I don't want to get married. Especially not to you' Max hissed angrily and this time when she threw the ring at him, Fang kept it in his hand. He looked at her curiously, a shadow falling across his face. Without a warning, he grabbed her wrist and slipped the silver band on her ring finger.

'Just. Take. It.' he growled, letting go of her.

'Did you know?' Max asked suddenly.

'Know what?'

'That we were going to get engaged' Max said bitterly. There was a pause before…

'No.'

'Don't lie.' Hissed Max.

'I'm not'

'Then why were you staring at me all through dinner?' Max asked her tone accusing.

'Because I thought you were beauty-' as if realising what he was about to say Fang clamped his lips shut. Before she could say anything the doors to Fang's chambers burst open. Ari, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, Iggy and Lisa charged in. Ella flung herself at her sister.

'Max! We were dead worried about you! Where have you been!?' She gushed. Max put her hand on top of Ella's brown head and smiled reassuringly.

'Calm down, Els, I'm fine. I just needed some air' Max said and turned to Ari. Even though he was ten years old, she picked him up and examined his cheek. It was still faintly red but it didn't seem like there was gonna be a bruise. She kissed the top of his head.

'Thank you for defending me, Ari. It was very brave of you'

Ari's face light up.

'Are you okay, Maxie?' Angel asked, looking adorable in her pink, full length dress.

'I'm fine Angel' Max ruffled her hair.

'Do I need to kick his butt?' Gazzy pointed a finger at Fang.

'Yes Please' Max said earnestly and looked at Fang with narrowed eyes. He had a mixture of amusement, annoyance and something else she couldn't place in his eyes.

'We told them you were fine…' Lisa started.

'…But they wouldn't listen' Dylan added.

'Hope we're not much of a bother' Said Iggy.

'Uh, no…' Fang said.

'Oh by the way, Nudge is panicking downstairs. We better go tell her you're safe and sound' said Lisa, opening the doors to Fang's chamber. 'Everybody, out. Including you, Max, let the man rest'

'You don't have to tell me twice!' Max said, rushing out of the room. Fang might have imagined the tiny prickle in his chest when he left. He suddenly felt very lonely, but he wasn't about to follow his 'cousins'. As Max walked to her Attic bedroom she fought for years to get she wandered about what Fang has said before. Did he really think she was beautiful?

888

It was the middle of the night when Fang woke up. He couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. This late at night, with the oil lamps dimmed, the corridors looked dark and full of secrets. He left his room and climbed up the winding stairs to the higher floors. Maybe he could get to the attic and climb out of the window, sit on the rooftop and watch the stars like he used to do at home. It was warm enough. After lots and lots of staircases that didn't bother Fang at all, he got to the top floor. He wasn't even breathing hard when he pushed the single, worn doors open. Fang froze when he saw that the attic wasn't an attic but rather someone's room. It had the dipped ceiling of an attic and was quite small, but there were no boxes and broken furniture stacked around. A single bed stood in front of the window, light from the moon illuminating someone's face. Fang edged closer to the sleeping person and was surprised it was Max. She looked peaceful and serene, her covers thrown carelessly over her waist, one arm under her pillow, the other across her stomach, her hair spread across the pillow and falling across her closed eyes. Without thinking about it, Fang extended his hand and brushed away a lock of her hair, tucking it securely behind her ear. He smiled softly to himself, the first smile since his father – William Pruitt – divorced her mother, causing her to take her maiden name back and hanging herself from despair soon after. Fang took on the name Ride after his beloved mother. William Pruitt left his son soon after but he didn't talk about that. Fang reached out for the covers and started to pull them up to Max's shoulders. The next few things happened in a blink of an eye. Max shot up from her bed, pushed Fang forward so he stumbled and fell. She grabbed the dagger she had under her pillow, jumped on top of him and pressed it to his throat. It took her a few seconds to register who she just attacked. He blinked in surprise. Max sat back on her heels, startled, the dagger still gripped tight in her hand. Fang sat up, wincing – he had hurt his shoulder when she pushed him – and looked Max in the eye.

'Are you mentally deficient, woman!? You could have killed me!' Hissed Fang. Max looked at the loss of words.

'I thought you were an axe murderer or something…' Max trailed off into silence. 'You're not hurt, are you?'

'I am actually!' Fang said, pissed off, and immediately regretted his words. Max looked like a sad, lost puppy.

'Where?'

'It's nothing re-'

'Where?' Max asked again. Fang sighed.

'Shoulder' He grumbled. Max leaned forward to touch it. Fang was never a huggy person but her being so close didn't bother him. He actually liked it and wanted to pull Max down on his lap and hug her. Before he could, Max pulled back.

'It doesn't seem injured' she said. 'What were you doing in my room anyway?' her tone turned suspicious.

'Uh, I wanted to see if this house had an attic' Fang said lamely.

'Well, it obviously does, but that's occupied. Don't come here again.' Max said, standing up. 'Do you know when we're to be married?'

'…By the end of summer. It'll be a double wedding – you and me and Dylan and Lisa' Fang said quietly. Max stayed silent, her back turned to him. Fang got up and opened the door to leave.

'I'm sorry' Max said quietly, so he thought he might have imagined it.

'Don't worry about it' He said and slipped out. On the way back to his room he touched the spot on his shoulder where she had touched him and smiled again. It didn't hurt anymore.

**There you have it! hope you enjoyed it, reviewwwwwww ;) oh, and can you please tell me any good books to read? i'm out :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Y'ALL! Here's the next chappie! a massive thanks to my Beta Reader pakiprincess who made this chapter work, and all you lovely reviewers that make my day. Also, if any of you read Disney University by Tangledwithyou there's a sequel out by the same author. Check it out ;)**

It was so unfair. She didn't know anything about Fang. Sure, he was cute-very cute-but he didn't talk much, and they had only talked when he accidentally got into her room the other night and when he had given her the wedding ring. She twisted it around her finger now, the silver band gleaming. Looking up, she caught Fang's eye and quickly turned away.

_"Because I thought you were beauti-"_

Was Fang really going to say she was beautiful the other night? Max stared at her reflection in the spoon she was holding. The reflection was distorted and weird, but her dirty blond hair, chocolate eyes and freckles stood out as always. No, she wasn't beautiful. She wasn't particularly pretty either. She wasn't ugly but to call her beautiful was…absurd.

Of course, Fang could have meant anything by it. He might have said beauty-less or whatever. But deep in her heart, Max knew he didn't, and it annoyed the hell out of her.

The children were finally excused and told they could spend the whole day getting to know Fang, but they had to be home before ten. They set out, deciding to go to the forest, to their special place with the swing and the tree house. The girls could wear trousers for the occasion but only Max used the situation. Both Angel and Ella wore knee-length skirts and Lisa was in her full gown.

Nudge, who had volunteered to go with them as their 'servant' carried a large picnic basket, her black hair loose on her shoulder. She wore a pretty if not simple floral dress since her going out in her maid outfit would be too ostentatious. Fang, as always, was silent for the occasion and dressed in a crisp, black shirt and black pants.

"Max I'll race you to the swing!" Iggy yelled unexpectedly, tapping her shoulder. Even though he was blind, he knew exactly where all the trees stood and where the swing was. Max took him up to the challenge and off course, Iggy was the first since he had the longer legs of the two and a head start.

"Dammit! I can't believe I lost to a blind man!" Max exclaimed, throwing her arms up and feeling cheated. "Dyl, I think I'm gonna faint. Catch me!" she mocked the weak-hearted girls who fainted every two seconds.

Dylan was already there, sweeping her of her feet and dropping her on the swing, resulting in the others' laughs. Lisa expertly climbed up to the tree house, careful not to rip her gown, and pulled up both Angel and Nudge. Angel and Gazzy went paddling, and Fang kind of awkwardly stood to the side. Iggy started swinging Max on the swing and she screeched in joy, yelling "Higher! Higher!" like a small child.

Watching her, Fang's lips were ghosted with a smile that no one noticed and he thought for the nth time that it wouldn't be too bad marrying Max.

Suddenly Dylan came behind Max. "How about a quick swim, my lady?' He grinned and shoved Max. She fell head first into the river and re-surfaced a few seconds later, her hair soaking wet.

"DYLAN!" She screamed but soon was laughing with everyone else. "Come join me, somebody! I'm in no mood to swim alone!"

"Never! I'm going to get my dress wet!" Lisa complained with a smile.

To everyone's surprise Fang stepped forward and slipped off his shirt without a word. He dived gracefully underwater and broke the surface a few seconds later. Max smiled at him, her first real smile for him.

"C'mon! don't be chickens!" she yelled at the rest. Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy, deciding they couldn't be worse than Fang, jumped into the water and soon they were all splashing about.

888

"Wow. Just wow. You people are unbelievable." Total disapproved, handing towels to Gazzy and Iggy. Max was already sitting by the fire place, still soaking wet. Fang sat next to her, so close their arms were nearly touching, but she pointedly ignored him, trying to concentrate on the warmth of the fire place.

Lisa and Angel lounged on the couches, dry and neat as hairpins. They hadn't been swimming in the lake for the past hours, so they weren't soaking wet.

"Come on, Master Iggy. Dry your hair," Nudge coaxed, trying to sound stern.

"Nooo! Being wet is fun!" Iggy shook his strawberry blond hair out for emphasis, sending water droplets everywhere. "You should try it sometime, Nudge!" and with that, Iggy grabbed Nudge and gave her a big, wet hug. Nudge shrieked and slapped Iggy on the head. Then she forced him to sit down and rubbed viciously at his hair with a towel.

"Ouch…ouch, Nudge…quit it!" he yelped, but laughed along with everyone else.

Max rubbed her own hair with the towel, staring at the fire jumping happily around in the fireplace, but not looking at Fang was getting harder and harder. There he was: her gorgeous, muscled husband-to-be, sitting next to her, still shirtless. Max groaned in frustration. Hearing her, Fang shot her a questioning look and leaned closer to her, his arm silently moving behind her back so she had to sit up straight to not touch it.

"What's wrong, honey? Still thinking about yesterday?" Fang whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Max jumped and glared at Fang. He smirked. "You know, you look incredibly cute with your hair sticking up all over the place."

With a sharp inhale, Max shot to her feet, smacked her fiancé across the head with her towel and stormed off to her room.

Marching up the stairs, Max thought about all the lovely ways to kill Fang, but it didn't slow down her heart beat at all. She flung the doors to her room open…and froze. It was stripped bare, a few servants carrying out the last bits and pieces – her books, boots, paintings, /everything/. Aunt Anne stood in the middle of the room, directing everybody.

"Take those books and put them on his bookcase, I'm sure there's space," she was saying before a chill ran down her spine. The elder woman felt an eerie, scary presence somewhere to her left. Aunt Anne gulped audibly and turned to look at Max, ensuing in a short silence.

A calm before the storm.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Max bellowed.

"Screaming isn't very lady like," Aunt Anne reprimanded gently, calming down once she realized it was only Max next to her.

Max clenched her fists. "Where is all my stuff? Where the hell is my bed?" she hissed, her voice going down an octave.

"It's, ah…" Anne struggled to find the right words.

"In Fang's room," Valencia stepped into the room. She was fanning herself lightly, looking much more composed then her sister.

"And why is it there, mother?" Max managed through clenched teeth. Her heart was beating rapidly with anticipation, fearing the worst.

"Well, you are going to get married, sweetheart. It's only natural you'll share a room, even if it's one in Anne's house for now." Valencia said with an easy smile. "Oh, and don't worry. You're not allowed to do anything until after marriage."

And then Max did the most damsel-in-distress-like thing she swore not to do.

She fainted.

Fang's POV

Fang couldn't help but stare at Max. She really was more beautiful than he had first thought.

Currently, she was pressed against the wall that was the farthest away from him, a look of pure anger on her face. Her mother and his mother had dressed her in her sleeping gown, which she had altered so it fell just below her thighs, and then carried her unconscious self into Fang's room surprising the room's owner, who was sitting on his window sill and reading his book in the last rays of the sun that was disappearing behind the hill in front of the mansion. Max had lay perfectly still in his bed for precisely six minutes, giving Fang the opportunity to admire her, before she shot up, took in her surroundings in a second and lunged herself away from her fiancé.

"Stop staring at me, you creep," she warned in a low, dangerous voice.

Fang immediately snapped out of his trance. "Now, now, Maxie, that's no way to speak to your future husband," he reproached, careful to keep his face perfectly impassive. He approached Max slowly, as one might a frightened kitten.

Only this kitten had claws. Fang slowly placed his hands on either side of Max's head and looked into her eyes. The girl stiffened and seemed frozen in place.

"I am not going to marry you," she said. Fang twirled one of his fingers in her hair, tugging at it gently.

"Consider the challenge accepted," Fang said with a smirk, leaning forward a bit, so his forehead was nearly touching hers. He ignored the prickled of panic that came with the idea that he wasn't going to be able to marry the girl in front of him.

"What the hell? I hardly know you. We're not even in love!"

Fang leaned forward a bit his hand sliding from her hair and down her arm. He cupped her hand in his. "Speak for yourself", he breathed softly, so Max wondered if she imagined the words coming out of his mouth.

A shadow crossed Max's eyes and she pushed Fang away with surprising strength. She stepped away. "I'm never, ever, _ever_ going to marry you, no matter if you want me to or not," the girl hissed, and before Fang could harass her further there was a light tap on the doors.

Nudge stepped in. "Um, excuse me. Madam Valencia requested both of you to come downstairs," she provided quickly.  
Feeling confused, I raised my eyebrow at her. She gave me the tinniest shrug, and we followed her downstairs.

MAX POV

The whole family was crowded in the parlor; an unexpected guest had come. Sam was the son of Uncle Ter Borcht's commoner friend and was going to spend the summer in the mansion because his father was away on a business trip.

Max thought that the newly arrived wasn't too bad. He was exactly her height, with blue eyes and sandy hair. The newcomer noticed Max looking at him and sent her a wink. Then it hit her.

How do you stop a wedding from taking place?

You have an affair.

Inwardly smirking, Max gave Sam her sweetest smile and blew him a kiss.

**There you have it! thank you for reading and please, please review! Major FAX later on, some Niggy, Lisa x Dylan and others ;) ****_ciao_**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up all! Sorry for not updating for a while, I just didn't have ideas until this week end, when I wrote new chappie's for most of my fanfictions, so go check them out ^_^ Sorry for any historical things I get wrong, just go with the flow! Now: Thank you so, so much to pakiprincess, my lovely beta reader and - desperatelyobvious your review made me laugh, thank you XD MPHknows, thanks for all the constructive criticism I honestly hope if helped, and I adore Shrek - the characters shall have layers like onions. Thank you also to everyone else who reviewed, it helps me live. Enjoy!**

'No, no, I agree with Lisa, he really is damn fine.' Max said, shrugging.

The next day after Max spent a tense night trying desperately not to even bump shoulders with her fiancé while they lay next to each other, the group was gathered back at the lake. Max, Lisa and Nudge were watching Sam, who had stripped off his shirt and was swimming with Gazzy, Ella, Ari and Angel in the river. Fang stood a little way off, sitting on a rock, and the girls were unaware that he could here their every word. They also didn't see how Fang's eyes narrowed when they mentioned Sam-which was every two minutes.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's not my place, but I think Master Iggy is better looking…" Nudge shut up when Lisa's and Max's jaws dropped.

"I freaking…" Max started.

"Knew it!" Lisa finished. "You have a thing for our Ig!"

"No! That's not it!: Nudge said desperately, but the deed had been done.

"IGGGGGGGGGGGGY!" Max and Lisa bellowed together.

The boy pried himself away from where he was talking to Dylan and walked over to the girls. Max patted the space between herself and Nudge. Iggy sat down without hesitation. Nudge thanked the Gods for her dark carnation, thanks to which no one could see her blush.

"Do you like someone?" Lisa asked nonchalantly, cutting straight to the point.

Max tried not to show how surprised she was when Iggy blushed a deep red. "Maybeeeeee."

'Do tell!' Max grinned at Nudge who resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands or run away.

"Like hell I'd tell you. You always tell everyone!" Iggy huffed.

"Do not!" Max looked offended.

"Do too. Tess?"  
"Oh, my God, one time! She was a gold digger anyway." Max sent Iggy a glare, which was lost on the blind boy.

"What about Ella?"

"You were five," Max rolled her eyes. "So, tell us about her."

Now, Nudge was looking at Iggy with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. Lisa showed her thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll answer ten of your questions about that person." A sly grin formed on Iggy's face. "But in exchange both of you have to do five dares each – no chickening out!"

Max and Lisa exchanged looks. They weren't the dare queens five years in a row for nothing.

"Done," they said together.

'"Ask away." Iggy leaned back. Nudge's eyes shined.

"Is it a boy?" Lisa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Lisa, it's not a boy," Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Does she live here?" Max asked.

"Yes," Iggy said.

"Is she of royal blood?" Lisa asked.

"No," Iggy said.

"Do we know her?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"Would your dad approve of your relationship with her?'"

"No."

"What's her hair colour?"

"It looks black but it's actually very, very dark brown and if you look at it at an angle it shines kind of golden and its long and pretty and…" Iggy clamped his jaw shut. "Brown," he finished lamely. The girls giggled.

Lisa looked at Max. "Nudge?" she mouthed.

"Probably," Max mouthed back. Lisa indicated that Max should ask Iggy to which Max put up one finger.

"How long have you liked her?" Max asked, smirking.

"Um, long," Iggy shrugged.

"Does her name start with 'N'?'' Lisa was fighting hard not to dissolve into giggles.

"Maybe…"

"IGGY!"

"Ugh. Yes, it does."

"Is it Nudge?" Lisa and Max blurted together.

Iggy mumbled something.

"What was that?" Lisa grinned.

"Yes, I like Nudge? Happy?"

Dylan stared. Nudge looked like she was about to faint. "You what?" Dylan spluttered. Max and Lisa high fived.

"I'm getting back at you for this," Iggy warned.

"Come at me!" Max called, following Nudge who muttered something about getting tea ready.

888

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

The maddening chant that Lisa, Dylan and Iggy had put up was hurting Max's ears. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, the girls in their white night gowns, shawls thrown across their shoulders, the boys in white shirts and dark pants. Angel sat in Max's lap and the older girl was running her fingers through her cousin's golden hair. Gazzy was leaning against Iggy, his eyelids heavy. Ari was cuddled up with Ella next to the fire. Fang, Dylan, Iggy and Sam sat in between the girls.

Max noticed how close Fang was, their shoulders nearly touching, but she refused to acknowledge it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fang grit his teeth and his eyes darken upon hearing what Iggy's first dare for Max was.

"Your first dare is to kiss someone here – however, it must be a guy, and he must be more or less your age, so Gazzy and Ari don't count. Also, it has to be a proper kiss on the mouth so I wouldn't recommend your cousins." Iggy smiled at her evilly. "Do it, Maxie."

And then Lisa picked it up. "Do it, do it, do it…" and then Dylan joined in until Max threw her hands up in frustration. Fang felt a pang in his chest; he knew she wouldn't kiss him – she hated him. And yet it scared him how much he wanted her to.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!" Max got up, her nightgown rustling, and padded past Fang and knelt in front of Sam. Iggy wolf whistled. Fang tried to appear unaffected.

"Sorry about this, Sammy," she said teasingly before their mouths crashed together. It was only a short, brief kiss that lasted about five seconds but it was enough to build up a terrifying rage inside of Fang.

_Conceal don't feel_, he thought grimly, his fists clenching. He was too angry to realize Dylan notice the gesture or to see his adoptive brother's thought process as he grinned.

'Did she do it?' Iggy asked, laughing when there was a chorus of yeah's. Dylan tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something. Iggy nodded.  
He next turned to Lisa. "That's you done for now, Maxie. Lisa, since we're on the kissing topic." He winked at her. "How about giving you fiancé a kiss?"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Max started up the new chant and this time Ella and Iggy both joined in. Lisa rolled her eyes and leaned forward, giving Dylan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There. You didn't say where!" Lisa grinned, pleased with herself.

"God damn it," Iggy muttered.

Aunt Anne knocked on the doors softly. "Time to bed, everyone. Goodnight," she whispered, disappearing behind the doors again.

There was a load of groaning and stretching as everyone got up. Iggy heaved Gazzy up, Ella picked up Ari and Dylan took Angel from Max.

"Oh, before you go." Iggy stretched out his arms, looking smug. "I have another dare for you, Maxie. Once you and Fang are in your room, give him a nice, big kiss, and you know what kiss I mean. Fangy, I want all the gross details later. Night!" And with that he was gone through the doors, leaving Max dumfounded. Fang smiled lightly for a split second.

888

Knowing that she had to do the dare Iggy gave her, Max desperately tried to avoid Fang for as long as she could. She cursed Nudge and her own foolishness as she thought Iggy would go easy on her with the dares as she scrubbed herself clean, wasting most of the warm water. Fang had taken a shower before so Max took her time, sitting under the running water until it ran too cold even for her. Then, she dried her hair and brushed it for half an hour, even though she usually just braided it simply and didn't bother to do more than move her brush through her hair a couple of times. She then slipped back into her nightgown.

When she finally took a deep breath and decided Fang wasn't too keen on the kiss and could pretend he forgot about it in front of Iggy, she left the bathroom. Max knew that one day she would have to do the unspeakable with Fang but for now she would just try to keep out of his way. To her dismay Fang lay on the bed half under the covers, propped up on his elbow, shirtless and staring at her. The other night he had fallen asleep while she was in the shower so it was easy to just slip into the bed and sleep on the edge of it, so far away from Fang that she couldn't even feel his body heat.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to read." She forced her voice to sound casual as she propped up her pillow and sat on the bed, opening the novel she had been reading for a few days now; _The great and terrible beauty_. She dimmed the light of the gas lamp standing on the bedside table, hoping the darkness would make Fang fall asleep quicker. With no such luck, Max endured his stares for twenty minutes before turning her head towards him, annoyed.

"Can I help you?" she hissed.

"What page you on?" he asked simply.

She blinked at him, baffled. "One hundred twenty-four but why—"

Fang reached out and plucked the book out of Max's hands, closing it and gently placing it on the floor.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Max exclaimed.

"You're on page one hundred twenty-four," Fang said, and then he smiled at her. That smile made her heart thump and she wanted to hit him for making her feel that way.

Without a warning he slipped one arm around her waist and tugged her down. In a matter of seconds she was laying underneath him, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Get off me, you bastard!" she hissed, hitting him with her fist. It didn't do much good as the boy reached out and turned the gas lamp off.

"Can't. You have to do your dare." Fang's breath was warm against her ear.

"No, I don't."  
"You're not chickening out, are you?" Fang whispered and he knew he had her. She groaned and pushed him back a little. She wore an angry expression and it made her unbelievable cute. Fang found himself smiling again.

Without looking at him Max leaned forward until their lips met. He surprised her when he pried her mouth open with his lip, but she was determined not to push him away. Just a few more seconds she thought, trying hard to convince herself that she did hate that kiss. She jerked away from him when he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

"I think that's enough," she said and gave him a 'what?' look when he didn't move.

"What was that with Sam?" he asked instead.

"It's called a dare," she said, glaring at him.

"The dare was you could kiss any guy."

"Yes, and I kissed Sam."

"Why? I'm your fiancé." He suddenly looked hurt and sad, like a wounded puppy and it was like all his walls were stripped away. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and she didn't stop him when he leaned forward and nuzzled into her neck. "You're only supposed to kiss your fiancé," he muttered.

It was as if Max's body had a mind of its own. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Fang pressed their foreheads together and leaned in again to kiss her. Suddenly, her senses kicked in again. This was not going to happen. Max pushed him away firmly and jumped to her feet.

"I'm going for a walk," she said coldly, and practically ran out of the room.

**How you liking it so far? Review, y'all! Thanks for hanging in there with me, you guys are amazing. Much love :***


End file.
